lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nate Davis
Nate Davis is detective Amanda Rollins' ex-GA sponsor and ex-boyfriend. He is primarily known as the man who ruined Rollins' first chance at sobriety. History Nate is first seen at an AA meeting with Rollins listening to a speech given by his sponsor, Lena Olson. After the meeting, they all go to a bar Nate owns with Lena's boyfriend Gene Fierstein and celebrate Lena's one-year sobriety. He and Rollins leave together and he persuades her to start a relationship with him. Just as they enter Rollins' bedroom, Lena knocks on the door and tells Rollins she was raped. Rollins tells Nate the story and they leave to take her to the ER while Nate tries to persuade Rollins to wait and get some sleep. Nate becomes involved in the case along with Rollins as Lena's friend even after evidence arises that indicates Lena murdered Gene. Detective Nick Amaro starts spying on Nate and tries to get him to help him be his sponsor but Nate declines claiming to have a lot on his plate. It is hinted, however, that he is more interested in a woman he eyeballed earlier and even leaves with her. After Rollins testifies in her case, Nate meets her for a cup of coffee and reveals he will also be testifying for Lena as well. In court Nate testifies that Gene emotionally abused Lena and he encouraged her to leave him before the abuse became physical. When ADA Barba questions Nate, he reveals that not only was Nate sexually involved with Lena before her arrest, Nate shared certain facts about Rollins that would cause her to sympathize with Lena. Barba continued and Nate revealed that Lena suggested inviting Rollins to the AA meeting where they all met and she learned from him that Rollins was still sympathetic to her cause after the DA declined to prosecute her case. Barba claims that with this much information exchanged between them, Nate was either a co-conspirator or a chump; Nate responds that he was the latter. After his testimony, Nate tries apologizing to Rollins but she rebuffs him. Nate realizes they are done, but he begs her not to give up the program because of him. Rollins, however, doesn't listen; after Lena is convicted, she is seen gambling at a casino. ( : "Rapist Anonymous") Nate is later seen at his bar where Rollins asks him for a loan to cover her losses in a recent losing streak. He agrees to give her a loan, but only if she comes to a GA meeting later, and she agrees. When Rollins doesn't show up to the meeting, Nate chastises her while she tries explaining that it was due to their most recent case. Then, Rollins starts hitting on him but Nate rebuffs her advances to try and keep her and himself clear-minded. This does not last, however, as they hook up later in the week and he asks if she is attending the meeting tomorrow. Rollins replies "No" and throws the money she owes him, claiming she hit a lucky streak. She then claims that now, they are "even". ( : "Gridiron Soldier") Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Males